Transfiguring Forks
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Lily and James pass notes in Transfiguration. Quick Oneshot :D


**Hello :D I wrote this one shot at about one in the morning when I couldn't get to sleep. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**James**

Lily

**Lily?**

No.

**I haven't even asked you anything yet!**

Let's keep it that way, shall we James?

**Oh go on Lily!**

No.

**Sometimes I wonder why I am so attracted to you.**

Sometimes I wonder why I am so un-attracted to you.

**I think it's because we get along so well…**

Get along so well? You're thicker than I thought James.

**And the fact you're always so kind to me…**

Yes, that must be why. Idiot.

**And the way you have all these cute nicknames for me…**

Like 'moron' and 'prat' you mean?

**But anyway, back to what I wanted to ask you.**

Don't make me say no again.

**Please Lily!**

No! Non! Nein!

**What's the last word mean?**

It means 'no' in German.

**I thought that might be it. How do you know German anyway?**

Went on holiday there last summer with my parents and my sister Petunia. The spawn of Satan.

**How d****id you get there? Floo Powder? By apparating? **

Plane.

**What's plane?**

A muggle method of transportation.

**Oh…Obviously. Are you going out with Adam Brooks?**

From planes to Hufflepuffs. No, I'm not going out with Adam Brooks. He's more of an idiot than you are.

**I'****m going to kill Sirius.**

I am guessing he told you that to wind you up?

**Yep,**** the bloody git. If he wasn't my best friend I'd strangle him with my bare hands.**

Why not just hex him instead?

…**That might be easier. So you're definitely not going ou****t with anyone then? You're sure?**

Let me think for a minute…Of course I'm sure! Unlike you I am not a total moron and I know when I'm dating. Adam Brooks just annoys me though. I can't stand him for some reason and I don't even know why.

**Same here, he gets on my nerves just being in the same room as me.**

Doesn't really make sense does it?

**Nope, but anyway, about that little question earlier…**

I swear I am going to murder you.

**You'd never murder ****me; you love me too much to live without my sexy** **presence.**

Ha! Sure about that?

**That you'd never murder me or about my sexy presence?**

Both.

**Yes, I'm sure.**

Alright then…

**You better not kill me in my sleep to try and prove your point.**

Oh James, I was only joking you poor little idiot.

**You can make it up to me by answering my question with a yes.**

So how do you want to be killed?

**Seriously, just say yes!**

Fine! Dear god, ALRIGHT! I will bloody go out with you tonight. Happy? Pleased that I've finally given in? You insufferable moron.

…**Lily?**

WHAT?

**I wasn't asking you to go out with me…**

…

**I just wanted you to help me transfigure my fork into an owl.**

Oh my God. Oh my holy God.

**If you want to though, we can go out.**

How did I possibly think you were asking me out? And I thought _you_ were an idiot! How could I be so stupid?

**Go out with me.**

What?

**You've already said yes anyway.**

By mistake!

**But you still said it. Go out with me then.**

No. I hate you.

**Hate is such a strong word.**

You're right. I don't hate you.

**Really?**

Yes. Let's say I loathe you instead. There, that sounds better.

**You can't loathe me that much if you want to go out with me.**

It's just as well that I don't want to go out with you then, isn't it?

**You're the one who said yes.**

It was an ACCIDENT!

**Sure it was.**

I am going to jam that fork into your eye if you don't leave me alone right about…now.

**Course you are.**

Do you want to be blind?

**I'd rather be deaf actually.**

That can be arranged.

**Lily, you would never hurt me.**

Oh yeah?

**OW! That was **_**completely**_** unnecessary! I am so going to tell the McGonagall you just stabbed me with a fork.**

I didn't 'stab' you James, I merely poked you.

**I am still going to get you a detention though. Think of what Dumbledore will say. Doesn't an act of violence go down on your permanent record?**

Oh my God, does it?!

**I'm pretty sure it does. What a shame, all the teachers are going to hate you now****, and then you'll become one of us.**

One of whom?

**The losers who the teachers try and get expelled.**

Please don't tell McGonagall I hurt your arm!

**Look, you made me bleed!**

Please!! I'll do anything! Just don't get me expelled!

**So you'll go out with me?**

Uh…

**Professor McGonagalllllllllllllllllllllllll?**

Fine! Whatever. Just don't tell her!

**Deal. I think you and I are goin to be a great couple Lily.**

Oh…shut up.

Xx The End xX

* * *

I did check my spelling, but forgive me if I missed anything :D R/R please xxxNoemiexxx 


End file.
